My nightingale
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: (based on demi's song "nightingale") demi has gone to a treatment center, the first week being the worst, she's lonely and sad and feels like there's no-where to turn until she gets an unexpected call from an unexpected friend who quickly becomes her light in the darkness


**ok if my facts about demi nick or the treatment center are off you'll have to excuse me because i don't know a lot about that stuff because it's none of my biz**

**anyway this is a nemi oneshot inspired by demi's song "nightingale" which could totally be about nick**

**also i filed this under sonny with a chance because i didn't know what else to file it under lol**

**hope you guys enjoy!**

I looked around the room; I dropped my duffle bag and backpack on the bed and sighed.

This would be my home for…who knows how long, however long it takes for me to get things figured out.

I'd come to this treatment center, not by force, I knew I had to find help, not just for me, or my family, but my fans, I had to show them that you can get through anything…I had to be strong for them.

The first week was the worst, I'd never felt more lonely in all my life, one night the loneliness reached its peak and I just sat on my bed and cried.

I could leave; being 18 I could leave if I wanted to.

But I couldn't, I NEED to get better.

As I was wiping the last few tears off my cheek my phone started to ring.

I picked up the phone and didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I said unsurely.

"Demi?" said the other voice.

A voice I recognized right away.

"Nick?" I asked, a little surprised.

I hadn't heard from him since…

I pushed the memory away.

"Are you ok?" he asked in his overly sensitive but sweet voice.

I scoffed as I bit back more tears.

"Honestly Nick I could be better." I replied.

"The first week is always the hardest isn't it." He half said half asked.

"Yea." I replied.

"Look, Nick, I don't mean to sound rude, o-or ungrateful but why are you calling me?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just thought you could use a friend." He replied.

There was a slight pause.

"I-I can hang up if you want me too." He says.

"NO DON'T!" I reply quickly.

"I've been needing to hear a familiar voice…you wouldn't believe how lonely I've been." I reply.

I could feel my lower lip tremble and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold the tears back much longer.

I hoped my voice hadn't cracked yet.

"I can't imagine what you're going through right now Dems but…don't give up ok?" Nick replied.

Did he just call me…Dems?

I smiled slightly.

I heard a commotion in the background.

"Hey, I gotta go ok? Do you mind if I call you again tomorrow?" he asks.

"Of course not! You can call me as much as you want." I reply.

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow sometime, goodbye." He replies.

"And good luck, I'll be praying for you." He adds.

"Thank you, I'll talk to you tomorrow, goodbye." I reply.

The other line goes dead so I hang up my phone.

I quickly save his number to my contacts.

I lay back in my bed.

Feeling slightly better.

As Nick promised he called me again the next night, and every night after that, I came to look forward to his calls.

He became the light in all the darkness.

He made me try harder every day to get better.

I just wish I could see him!

I wasn't allowed any visitors at the treatment center.

After a few more weeks of the nightly calls from Nick I finally decided to try and see if there was any way I could have one day outside of the treatment center.

After much convincing I was finally granted a day pass out of the treatment center.

Who did I call?

Nick of course.

"Hey Demi!" he greeted when he picked up the phone and heard my voice.

"Nick guess what?" I ask.

"What?" he asks a little unsure.

"I got a day pass out of the treatment center!" I exclaim.

"I was wondering if you'd…want to meet up at starbucks or something.

"I do happen to be in the area…hold on I'll go talk to my broth…I mean…I'll see if my schedule is free." He says.

"Ok." I reply as I hang up.

A few minutes later he calls me back.

"I have a couple of hours free, want me to pick you up?" he asks.

"That'd be great!" I exclaim.

Not fifteen minutes later someone comes to tell me I have a visitor.

I quickly slip on a leather jacket and pick up my purse and even more quickly make my way to the main entrance.

And there I see him!

After months since coming to the treatment center I see him for the first time!

"NICK!" I exclaim running up to him and throwing my arms around his neck in a hug.

He's surprised by the sudden gesture but it only takes him seconds to wrap his arms around me returning the hug.

"I've missed you so much!" I exclaim, hugging him tighter as tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"I've missed you too." He replies back.

We pull out of the embrace and make our way to his car.

The car ride is awkwardly quiet and I'm anxious for us to finally reach our destination.

A couple minutes later we do.

We get out of the car and make our way into the starbucks.

I order my drink and reach into my purse.

He grabs my wrist gently.

"I'll get it." He says with his beautiful grin.

"Thank you." I say smiling back.

We quickly take our seats.

"So how have things been lately?" he asks.

"Actually, A LOT better…I'm finally starting to feel…I don't know how to explain it…I'm finally starting to feel, better you know?"

He nods his head politely.

"I don't know if you…want…to hear this but…You've always been beautiful Demi…always, at least I thought so." His cheeks flush slightly and he looks down.

I put my hand on his.

"Thank you Nick." I reply, a tear sliding down my cheek.

We finished our drinks, talking non-stop the whole time as if it'd only been days since we'd last seen each other.

All too soon is was time for me to go back to the treatment center.

"Thank you for spending some time with me." I reply as he hands me my jacket.

"Anytime…I really do hope you continue to get better…I really care about you Dems." He says.

I nod my head.

"I will!" I exclaim.

He waves goodbye and gets in his car and before long pulls out of the parking lot.

"Did you enjoy your day out Demi?" the lady at the desk asks.

I smile and nod.

"I enjoyed it a lot!" I reply.

I head back to my room.

I WAS going to get better.

Not just for me, my family and amazing fans, but for Nick too.

I'd found my light in the darkness.

My nightingale.

And with that thought, for the first time in months I picked up a pencil and notebook and started jotting down the lyrics for what could be the chorus to a new song.

The words came slowly at first, but then faster and faster until I finally had a full chorus in front of me.

_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Sing to me I know you're there_

_You could be my sanity_

_Bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale._

Nick Jonas.

My nightingale.

**The End**


End file.
